1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipette tip that dispenses and draws in liquid, a liquid receiving structure into which liquid enters and from which liquid exits using the pipette tip, and a liquid supply device disposed with the pipette tip and the liquid receiving structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, liquids have been supplied and drawn in using a pipette tip. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-064514 discloses an assay device where, when a reagent including a sensing substance is to be supplied to a flow path in which a device under test is fixed, the distal ends of pipette tips are inserted into an inlet and outlet of the flow path, the reagent is dispensed from the pipette tip in the inlet, and buffer liquid inside the flow path is drawn in by the pipette tip in the outlet.
When the distal ends of pipette tips are repeatedly inserted and pulled out when the leading ends of the pipette tips are inserted into a flow path to supply liquid as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-064514, sometimes the distal ends of the pipette tips and the vicinities of the insertion openings in the flow path become deformed due to degradation.
Further, sometimes the height of the liquid surface after the pipette tips have been removed becomes unstable because the flow path becomes pushed wider and the injection amount becomes unstable due to insertion of the distal end portions of the pipette tips into the flow path.
Moreover, when the pipette tips that have been inserted into the flow path are to be pulled out, sometimes the pipette tips attached to liquid supply nozzles come off of the nozzles and remain inserted in the flow path due to pullout resistance.